Like A Rose
by Volturi Princess
Summary: I saw them staring at me today. It wasn't the first time. Yesterday they looked at me weirdly. Rosella is not normal. When she meets Jacob Black and the Cullens well, life goes downhill from there.
1. Not Normal

I saw them staring at me today.

It wasn't the first time. Yesterday they looked at me weirdly. The only ones who didn't take notice were the two that were a couple. Bella and Edward were talking as if no one was listening. The other two just stared at me. When I looked back at them their eyes never left me. I started to panic wondering what they were thinking. If only I was like my older brother, Dylan, he was a mind reader. But I was what I was. A destroyer, someone hated because of my power. At least that's how I saw myself. My friends that knew about my power always told me controlling fire and lightning could come in handy. I believed them until they said that one word: could.

"Ella! Ella!" said Rhett hitting my arm. I looked away from the creepy Cullens to my friends and one of my brothers. Remy is my twin and my friends were Rhett and Ryan. Remy is exactly like me, plays basketball, random, and troublesome. While Rhett was smart and Ryan a skater-boy. "What do you think?"

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Do you think Jessica likes me?" he asked me and I looked at Remy.

"Uh I'm not sure why don't you ask her." I suggested.

""Never mind." he said and started stabbing his fork into his salad. Ryan looked at me and smiled gently. I smiled back and looked at my brother. He was looking at the Cullens well more like glaring. I turned around and got up dumping my tray and leaving the cafeteria. I could feel my brother's worried look on me.

Why were they staring at me? Me of all people in the cafeteria, of all the people in the school. They scared me but fascinated me. Why was their skin so white like no blood flowed through them? Why were they so beautiful and why did they skip days that were sunny?

Why were they so...like me? Like my brothers, like my parents, like my family? The only thing different was that we weren't perfectly beautiful and we went out in the sun. Why were they so out of this world...like us?

Thoughts brought people many places. So here I was outside in the cold with no sweater on and it was snowing. It didn't bother me. It never did. I was always so warm unlike my twin who was always so cold. I walked out of the school grounds and for hours I wondered in the woods. Alone and inhuman. I sat down in a small clearing and pulled small sticks into a small hole in front of me. I put the sticks down so they looked like they could have a fire burning on them and I looked around as if someone was there. I lit my hands up, and concentrated as fire burst onto my hands from the flesh of my skin. I placed my hands on the sticks and a small fire started. When the fire left my hands I put my index right finger into the fire and pulled it out. Now my finger looked as if it was a candle. I stood up and turned around to face the tree behind me. I wrote on it and it said, 30. That was it, just two numbers. Thirty days still I got my full powers in, till I  
could do anything. I sat back down putting the fire out and started to walk back.

I looked at my watch and read 3:44. Crack. I turned around but nothing was there, not a soul I could see. It started raining and I looked up. My parents were mad I wasn't home. I shot my finger up into the sky and lightning shot making a bright streak of brightness across the sky. My sixteen year old brother, Roy would be here any second.

Crack. Again I heard it. It echoed throughout the small clearing. Someone put themselves in the sunlight and I could see it was a boy. His hair was cut short and he looked maybe a little mad to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and I looked at him questioningly.

"Where?"

"La Push. You know you vampires aren't allowed down here." he said and my eyes widened and I laughed.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm a girl." I said, emphasizing on the word girl and stopped laughing. He looked surprised but nevertheless he relaxed.

"I'm Jacob Black." he said and I smiled.

"Rosella Knight nice to meet you." I said and shook the hand he held before me. We both dropped our hands to the side. "I'd better get home."

"I'll walk you." he said and we started on the direction of my house. "Where do you go to school?"

"Forks High School. I'm guessing you go on the reservation." I said and he nodded. "And you're a werewolf." I stated it simply looking forward.

"Yes and you're not normal." he said and we laughed.

"True." I said. He looked at me in question. "I can control fire."

"No way! That's so cool!" he said smiling and I laughed.

"Here we are. Bye Jake." I said and disappeared inside my house.


	2. Running

Chapter Two: Running

It was after school and everyone was sitting around their cars talking. The Cullens were alone. My brother, Rhett, and Ryan had gone to my house. My truck's back was down and I was sitting cross legged on it, drawing pictures of this boy I saw in my dreams. He had dark brown hair and red eyes. It creeped me out more than the Cullens did at times but it was familier and comforting for some reason. Something hit my knee and I looked up. Staring back at me was a boy and I smiled.

"Hey." I said smiling and getting down from the fold down on my truck. "What are you doing here?" he smirked.

"Skipped school. Besides I want you to meet my friends." he said.

"Jake not today. I have homework and.." he cut me off.

"Fifteen minutes. Please?" I sighed and nodded.

"Let's walk though, my truck is slow." I said and he nodded and we headed off.

"Aren't you a little to young to you know...drive?" he asked me.

"What people don't know won't hurt them."

"Wait I wanna say hi to Bella. You know her right?" he said.

"Nope I don't. I just know they're different, like me." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me over. "Jake I dunno. I'm a freshman and I don't talk to any seniors." I said but he pulled me over none the less.

"Hi Bella, Cullens." said Jake. He said the Cullens last name rather forcefully. I stood half behind him looking at the Cullens.

"Hey Jake, Rosella." said Bella. I was speachless as to how she knew my name.

"Hi Bella and...Cullens." I said. "I would name you all but I don't know your names." I said and Jake smirked down at me.

"So what are you two up to." asked Bella. The Cullens were staring intently at me again.

"I'm going to introduce Ro to the Pack then I'm gonna teach her things to do with her truck."

"Whoa leave the truck alone dude." I said hitting Jacob on the arm and Bella smiled.

"She's like minnie Bella!" said one of the Cullen boys.

"But stronger." muttered Jacob and I laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"It's part of you know what." I said and he nodded.

"Rose here figured out my secret all by herself. Smart little midget." said Jake patting my head.

"Don't worry I dont know your secret." I said to the Cullens and all three of them immediatly tensed. "But I intend to find out."

"You find out and you'll be in danger." said the one next to Bella.

"I'm already in danger." I snapped back.

"Rosella!" I turned around and saw eight boys walking towards me.

"I gotta go. I'll meet them tomorrow Jake I'm sorry." I turned and ran to my brothers and my friends. "Hey guys."

"Mum wants us to get put of the house so we've come to annoy you." said Derek and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm busy." I said. "I'll tell you what to do, Dylan and Drake go out with your girlfriends, Roy and Derek those girls are eyeing you ask them out. Rhett, Remy, Ryan go to my truck. Now." I said and the boys did what I told them to. I turned around to face the Cullens and Jake who were watching me with amusement. "Jake come here!" I yelled and he ran to me.

"Yeah."

"We have two options. Meet your friends with my twin and his friends or we ditch them and meet your friends anyway." I said raising my eyebrow and he laughed.

"ditch 'em come on." he said and we ran into the woods without my brother, Rhett or Ryan seeing us. We soon came to La Push and then to a small house. Jake walked up and opened the door. "Anyone home?" he yelled and we walked into the kitchen where about six boys and one girl was gathered and a woman was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jake. You must be Rosella." said one of them. I nodded.

"Rose this is Embry, that's Quil and Seth, Paul and Brady than that's Sam the Alfa." said Jake. I laughed as Sam glared at Jacob.

"I'm Emily sweetie. Are you hungry?" asked the woman in the kitchen.

"Um no thank you I dont have to eat." Paul opened his mouth but I stopped him. "No I don't drink anything either." Brady hit Paul in the back of the head.

"So your a mind reader?" asked Seth.

"No my brother is." I said. Seth's mouth dropped open. "Hey Emily could you pass me some water?" she looked at Seth and smirked. Knowing what I was going to do. It was a common trick among girls. She tossed me a bottle and the guys except Seth (who was still staring at me with his mouth open) looked at us curiously. I looked at Seth. "Aww the little pups panting." I said and squirted the water into his mouth and his face. I also went all around the table at all the boys, including Sam and Jacob.

"Get her!" yelled Paul. All the boys jumped up but I was already out the door. They came after me almost reaching me but I ducked and jumped out of the way everytime they tried to grab me. I finally reached the beach. I jumped over a large log and stopped as I saw four kids ahead. I kept running.

My heart beating against my chest, my breathing strong, my pulse raced. I pushed against one of the boys and kept running. Finally one of the boys knocked me down. I looked up and saw Jacob.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him. He bent over breathing hard. I laughed and got up. The guys came over to us.

"Your wicked fast." said Seth through deep breaths. He spaced these out more unable to say them normally.

"I know." I said simply. "Shoot what time is it?"

"5:00." said Sam.

"I gotta go." I said.

"Hey meet us tomorrow. One of us will pick you up from school." said Brady.

"Okay. See ya!" I yelled and ran into the woods heading home.

I just realized that I always end with her going home. Thanks for reading!


End file.
